A Night To Remember
by Taladarkiejj
Summary: Dylan ends up in a local bar in an attempt to forget a certain bad boy. Fluffiness ahead. Be warned.
1. A Night To Remember

**A Night To Remember**

_Summary: A few months after the showdown with Seamus and Madison Lee, Dylan can't seem to forget a certain bad boy._

_Setting: A couple months after Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle._

_Pairing: Dylan/Anthony_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

* * *

**_Dylan.._**

I remember coming to the same bar when I thought my friends were better off without me. Seamus O'Grady was after them because of my past with him. So I left them, to keep them safe. But I soon realized they probably would be in even more danger without me then when I would stick around. They were my friends after all. We would have to fight this together. We always made a strong team. Now I was here because of an entirely different reason. I wanted to forgot something or better someone. Someone who was supposed to be my enemy. That same someone had saved me from my deranged ex boyfriend, Seamus. Anthony or "Creepy Thin Man" as Alex liked to call him, our favorite assassin. That night on the rooftop of the Theatre he hadn't seemed that "Creepy". I wouldn't have kissed him if I thought he was. I kissed him. I let him kiss me. We kissed eachother. I had no regrets whatsoever. It was hard to believe.

When we talked to Mother Superior I couldn't help but see him in a different light. There was so much to learn about him. Someone who was raised in a Catholic Orphanage couldn't be all bad, I refused to believe that. Everyone has a good side. Well most people that is. And when he saved Max at the Coal Bowl, I just knew there had to be some good inside of him. When we caught each others eyes, I felt some sort of connection between us. It was all very strange.

I wanted to get to know the "real" Anthony. Now that would never happen. He paid a high price when he saved my life. He had kicked Seamus of the roof, or at least he thought he had. It all happened so fast, one minute we were kissing each other and the next.. He got stabbed with his own sword and fell of the roof._ Seamus_. How I hate him. Even when he is dead, I still hate his guts. He took Anthony away from me. I know it sounds pretty crazy, but I really think it could have worked between us. At least we could have tried but _no_, that Irish bastard had to ruin everything. I knew I had to let go but it wasn't that easy, not even after 3 months.

I sat down almost at the very end of the bar. I really wasn't in the mood for any guys drooling over my ass like the last time. That same ass Seamus liked so much. It gave me goosebumps just to think about it. I ordered myself a glass of red wine. I took a glance around the place. It wasn't a busy night. There were only two guys sitting on the other end, drinking and laughing. I looked at my drink. Hopefully this would make me feel better. I smiled bitterly and took a sip from it, just trying to forget. What else was there to do?

**_Anthony.._**

I really needed to get out of my room. I had been staying in my apartment for nearly 3 months now, recuperating from the fall. Fresh air would be nice for a change. I remember that night like it was only yesterday. Seamus falling on top of me, intense pain ripping through my entire body. Seamus wasn't exactly a very light person. To top it off he had also been pierced by my rapier, in a deadly way. I didn't feel sorry for him in the least. He had deserved it. Sneaking up behind, stabbing me, taking Dylan away from me. No one and I mean _no one_, did that. Earlier that night that same Irish tug had tried to kill Dylan who I fought a couple of times myself.

She was something special. Not only her hair but everything else about her had this effect on me.. I couldn't explain it. Maybe that's why I kissed her.. Ever since the Coal Bowl, where I killed Emmers in order to save Max, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She had been really surprised when she found out it was I who saved Max. Maybe now she would see that I was able to do good things too. I knew assassination wasn't a very respectable bussiness to be in.

I can't even remember why I choose this path. Maybe the quick money, which I needed to help the Orphanage, to prevent it from closing its doors. I couldn't let that happen. Mother Superior had always taken very good care of me. I felt obligated to return the favour. It was the home of all those children. It wasn't the Way of God, there was nothing good about killing people, but I turned out to be great at this particular 'job'. I could only hope that **He** would forgive me, someday.

Or maybe he already did. Yes.. thinking about it.. I did survive a fall from a ten story building. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I mouthed a silent "Thank you". I wasn't sure how to interpret His answer when it started to rain. God moved in a mysterious way.. I shook my head and started to walk again. For the first time in quite awhile I felt at peace. I didn't even care if I got totally drenched. But when I came across a local bar I decided to go in and have a drink. It would be nice to relax a little.

The place was as good as empty. There were only a few people inside. Good. I never liked those crowded places anyway. I straightened my jacket, smoothed my hair and walked in. Two very drunk men were sitting in the front. I smiled a small smile as I walked past them. They seemed to enjoy themselves very well. I walked towards the back. A woman had already occupied one of the seats there. I didn't know why but it was as if I knew her. She was sitting almost entirely in the dark and her face was turned away from me. I tried to shake the feeling and went to sit down but when she turned her head and looked at me, I couldn't move. I felt my mouth drop a few inches, but I quickly recovered. _Dylan_.

**_Dylan.._**

I felt as if I had enough to drink. I debated with myself about staying or going home but when I looked over to the window I saw it was raining outside. The staying part won out. Besides that I didn't have anyone waiting for me at home. Nathalie had Pete and Alex had Jason. I ordered myself another glass of wine, before downing its content instantly. Soft music was playing in the background. I closed my eyes and I was momentarily taken back to that night on the rooftop. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. _No Dylan, don't you think about him.. It won't do you any good._

I sighed and opened my eyes. I found myself looking directly into a pair of crystal blue eyes. No, it couldn't be.. I had to be dreaming. This was just an illusion or something.. My mind playing tricks on me. Sitting only a few feet away was Anthony, holding his cane in his left hand. Was this real? Oh dear god, let it be real. I wanted him to be real so badly. _Anthony_. I could see the mutual surprise in his blue ones. For a while we just stared at each other. I didn't know what to say. He was alive! How was this even possible? I saw him getting up from his seat and he slowly walked up to me.

It seemed to last forever. He stopped in front of me and then took the seat next to mine, placing the cane on the counter. _Oh God! Maybe I should go.. No! I can't just leave him. Remember Dylan you wanted to get to know him differently. You wanted him to be alive! _I tried to calm down but it was extremely hard with the Thin Man, I mean Anthony, sitting right next to me. My heart was pounding like crazy. I didn't remember anyone ever having this effect on me. I couldn't take my eyes of him. It really was him! It wasn't just a dream.. I had no words for it.

He ordered himself a Bacardi Black Ice. He did so by pointing at the bottle. I smirked. Somehow that drink really suited him. Just like that pinstripe suit, the cane and the ever present smell of cigarettes. It was _so_ him. Just his hair wasn't slicked back anymore. Probably because of the rain. A few strands were hanging on each side of his face. Then he turned and looked intentively at me.

I decided to speak up. "You survived.." I didn't know what else to say.. I was still getting over the initial shock. I received a nod from him. There was so much I wanted to say and ask. I just didn't know where to begin. He must have seen me struggling with myself as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm happy you're alive." I blurted out. And I actually meant it too. I then hesitatingly placed my hand on top of his. At first I was afraid that I had been a little too bold but to my surprise he accepted it and gave it a gentle squeeze. I still had trouble believing that this was really happening. I just went out for a drink and ended up sitting next to a man who I thought had died a very violent death. Sometimes life could take some really strange turns. But now I didn't mind because they had given me back my Anthony. Yes.. My Anthony.

**_Anthony.._**

I think she was even more surprised than me. I couldn't blame her. She had seen me fall of a roof with my rapier sticking out of my chest. She probably thought I was dead for sure. Even I knew I shouldn't have survived that. It was quite unbelievable. And what were the chances that you ended up at the same bar on a night like this in such a big city?

If it hadn't rained I probably wouldn't have come inside. Could this be sheer coincidence? Or perhaps the work of God, playing match maker? Who knows? Maybe God decided to be merciful on me. Maybe I could still walk the path to redemption. I wanted to try. For me and for her. For once she was in the Dark and I in the Light. My angel was waiting for me. I got up from my seat and walked up to her. I could tell she was nervous. I wanted to assure her that everything would be fine. I sat down next to her and ordered myself a Bacardi Black Ice. From the corner of my eye I saw her smiling at me.

Usually I was pretty good at putting up a cold facade but now I was having a very hard time keeping it that way. I turned to look at her. She was so beautiful when she smiled. She really looked like an Angel. I felt as if I could let my guard down. No cases. No assignments. It was just me and Dylan.

"You survived.." she said and I simply nodded. I could see she was having trouble expressing herself which I completely understood. It wasn't everyday you started a conversation with a man who tried to kill you and your friends, more than once and then saved you. But I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. So I tried my best to be at ease and got rewarded. In return I got a dazzling smile from her. It made my heart leap.

"I'm happy you're alive." I wasn't sure if I heard it right. Did she actually mean it? She looked and sounded so sincere. When her hand touched mine I just knew she meant it. I gave it a light squeeze. I didn't know what I did to deserve this Angel. I only knew I would do anything to keep her.

**_Dylan.._**

I didn't want to let go of his hand, afraid that it was indeed just a dream. Reluctantly I let go.. feeling a bit stupid. When I noticed my empty glass I got an idea. "Well.. aren't you going to buy me one?" I asked teasingly, waving the glass in front of him.

A small grin formed on his lips and he nodded. "I'll have the same you are having." He motioned for the Bartender and ordered another Bacardi Black Ice. I could feel that we were both much more at ease than just a couple minutes ago. I made another attempt at conversation. "How?" I asked him, refering to the fall. I wasn't sure if he knew what I meant but then I saw him taking a notepad and fountainpen out of his jacket. He wrote his answer down and then handed me the piece of paper. "I don't know. I guess I got lucky." I smiled and nodded. _Very lucky if you ask me._

"Sometimes we have to rely on a little bit of luck." I quietly said. He then took the note out of my hand and began to scribble something on the back before returning it. I had to admit I was rather curious of what he could have written down. I looked at the note in my hand. "Why are you here alone? Where are your friends?"

Part of me was wondering if it was out of concern for me or that he was afraid that Alex and Nathalie would show up and kick his ass. Not that I would have let that happen. I knew I cared for him and from the way he acted I think he cared for me too. They would just have to learn to accept it. I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"I just needed some time alone. To think certain things over. Seamus. _You_." He raised his eyebrow at this. "I had a lot of thinking to do after.. You know the Halo Case. You saved me.." He nodded slowly so I went on. "We kissed.. You tried to say something.." I wanted to know what he was trying to tell me so I asked him. "What were you going to say?"

He averted his eyes from me and I saw his hand tightening around the glass. Again, he took the notepad and wrote a few words down. I swallowed hard in anticipation. It would have been better if he could have said it on the roof but Seamus had to ruin that perfect moment. He handed me the note and I took it. "My Angel." He had written down in elegant writing. My Angel? I'm his Angel? HIS Angel. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. He reached out with his hand and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch. It felt so right. I opened my eyes and stared at him. "Anthony.." I breathed putting my hand over his.

He represented darkness, one should be afraid of that. I wasn't. I was an Angel after all, and if he'd let me, i'd be his guide. I leaned over and our lips gently brushed. I felt his other hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Such passion and desperate need that it almost scared me. I have never been kissed like that before. I slowly pulled away and smiled shyly at him. I remembered the reason why I came here in the first place. No, forgetting wasn't an option anymore as I kissed him again.

**_Anthony.._**

I couldn't begin to describe how good it felt to just have her around. I really tried to act casual which was undoubtedly hard with our past. It didn't surprise me at all when she asked me about the fall. I didn't want to think about it but I knew she wanted some answers. It was a night I would remember for the rest of my life. Someone like me didn't deserve to live. Luck. It had to be pure luck. Or God. A miracle. I was starting to believe it could be possible. I retrieved my notepad and wrote down that I got lucky. I handed her the note and apparently she agreed. "Sometimes we have to rely on a little bit of luck." She said to me. I guess I got lucky 4 times then.

The things I had experienced were mind blowing and bone chilling. No it wasn't just the everyday routine, I could assure you that. I honestly didn't know how I pulled it off. I found myself a fairly good assassin but I never expected to survive _all_ of that. But I was definitely done with the near death experiences. Another thought came to mind. Where were her friends? They seemed to be the kind of people to hang out together all the time. I took the note out of her hand so I could ask her about it. "I just needed some time alone. To think certain things over. Seamus. _You_." I knew that Seamus had left a mark on her. But _me_? Did I really have such an effect on her? Could I win the heart of someone like her?

"I had a lot of thinking to do after.. You know the Halo Case. You saved me." She explained. True. I had saved her. I was on the other side of the roof when I heard her scream and I immediately rushed over. Rapier in hand, ready to take on anyone. Especially one particular person. I nodded at her. "We kissed.. You tried to say something.." She continued. A memorable night. Too bad it had to end the way it did.

"What were you going to say?" She suddenly asked me. I remember me trying to speak after almost 30 years of silence. I never spoke to anyone. Not even to Mother Superior. But that night, I had tried. I had trouble looking at her. All of a sudden I started to feel incredibly nervous. I stared at my glass, holding onto it as if my life depended on it. This was my chance. I wanted to TELL her, but I couldn't. Not now. Not yet.

So once again I took the notepad and decided to write it down. I was hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed. I handed her the small note and I saw her taking a deep breath before looking at it. I guess I wasn't the only one with nerves. 'My Angel' I had written down. She looked at me and I could see tears in a pair of green eyes. Tears of happiness? Of joy? Anything related would do.

That beautiful face, that wonderful smile and not to mention that fiery hair.. I reached out to touch her cheek. Her soft skin was warm against the palm of my hand. She opened her eyes and stared back at me and when she said my name in a near whisper, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I couldn't stop looking at her. As soon as her lips touched mine, I knew I was in Heaven.

I didn't want to hold back, didn't want to freeze up although it was nearly impossible with those lucious red lips of hers who were taunting me. I gently but firmly pulled her closer. For a moment I got distracted with all that gorgeous hair but I decided not to pull out any hair tonight. After a few seconds she responded with an equal desire. I think we were both pretty much out of air when she pulled away from me and a little smile played across her lips. It made me want to kiss her again..and again.. But she beat me to it when her lips came crushing down on mine. This was definitely heaven. But how did I ever manage to get up there? Maybe the past didn't matter after all.


	2. Going For A Walk

**_Dylan.._**

Several hours later me and Anthony decided to leave. My night was turning out to be one of the most amazing nights of my life. For the first time in months I felt truly happy. But how could I not be? My lost love had been returned to me. I didn't want to go home just yet and I had a feeling Anthony didn't want to go either. So with new found courage I grabbed his hand and we started to walk through the streets to a small park nearby. We hadn't "talked" much earlier but I really had enjoyed his company. It wasn't such a big deal. I already knew he wasn't one for conversation, especially not small talk, and I didn't want to push him. He had written down the things I wanted to know and that was pretty much it. Besides sometimes actions spoke louder than words and.. we had definitely shared some passionate and all saying kisses.

You know.. Anthony was a pretty good kisser. The mere thought made me smile even more.. Who would've guessed? I certainly wasn't going to complain. Actually I didn't want this night to end but deep down in my heart I knew it would eventually. I felt him squeeze my hand a little and I looked up at him. He raised one of his famous eyebrows as if to ask if something was wrong.

I was pretty much lost in thought. I shook my head. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Nothing important." I wondered if it was convincing enough. He had this look on his face as if not really believing me but he nodded anyway. We made it to Central Park and I noticed that there weren't a lot of people around. Of course there wouldn't be, it was already past midnight. But I just wanted to be alone with him. We walked further and I noticed a wooden bench underneath a large tree. A pole lantern was standing next to it, shining down on it. It was quite a romantic sight. I quickly made my way over, pulling Anthony with me.

I was determined to make the very best out of the little time we had left. I sat down and Anthony sat next to me, putting his cane aside. He wouldn't be needing that tonight. It wasn't like we were going to fight each other. It wasn't like any other time we had met. And I was glad it wasn't. I didn't want us to be on opposite sides anymore. But then again, he was an assassin. It was his job. Would he be willing to give that up, just for _me_? Could I even expect him too? What if he stayed an assassin? Would there be a chance for us? And will Alex and Nathalie ever be able to accept him? All these questions were running through my head. I sighed softly. _Don't spoil this Dylan._ My thoughts were interrupted when he nudged me. I looked at him and did my best at smiling. I couldn't as I felt the tears welling up. Soon they were running down my cheeks. _No. No!_ What was I doing? This was supposed to be a happy moment. I had wanted Anthony to be alive and he was.. He was here..with me. Why couldn't I just be happy?

When I looked at him through my tears I saw this extremely worried look on his face. I couldn't blame him. Why the hell was I crying? "It's nothing.." I said wiping my cheeks. "I'm just so glad you're here with me" He pulled me closer to him, burying his face into my hair. I wondered when he was finally going to pull it. He then looked at me and gave me a small smile. "My Ang..Angel. Do Not Wor..Worry." He said in a soft voice. I was shocked and it showed. I felt my mouth drop a few inches. _Anthony spoke.. _Then I laughed, throwing my arms around him. Finally! After all this time..

I pulled back to look at him. I knew I was grinning from ear to ear, looking like a complete and utter idiot. "You spoke!" I exclaimed. He smiled. "Oh Anthony, I.." I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he kissed me. After a few seconds we broke apart and I tried again. "Anthony. I don't want to lose you.. Not after this." I could see the sadness in his eyes. I guess he didn't know what the future had in store for us either. "Y-you won't.." He said softly. I swallowed hard and nodded. Strangely enough, I believed him.

I laid my head on his shoulder and stared at the sky. It was a beautiful night. There were a lot of stars. I felt his hand slip into mine and I was surprised when he got up. He tugged at my hand. "Alright." I stood up and followed him. Hands clasped together we walked for a couple of minutes. We stopped at the pond. I could hear some frogs croaking. It wasn't a cloudy night and the moon was beautifully reflected in the water. Almost magical.

Anthony really seemed to relax here. "Do you come here often?" I asked as I pulled him down with me on the grass. He gave me a quick nod. I smiled in return. "It's really nice here. I didn't know you liked this sort of thing.." I joked as I lay down on the grass. For a moment he glared at me but I knew he wasn't serious. I could see it in his eyes.

We both stayed there, looking at the sky. "I wa..want to.." He let out a frustrated sigh. I sat up and stared at him. "What is it Anthony?" The look on his face was one of impatience and annoyance. "Shh.. Relax. You still need to adjust. You haven't spoken for so many years. Your voice.. it needs time." Anthony suddenly rasped out. "Ple-ease.. for..forgive..m-me.." _What? _I found myself complete at a loss for words. He was asking _me_ for_ forgiveness_? I hadn't seen that one coming. Assassins didn't feel sorry for killing, sometimes innocent and good people. He tried to kill us, more than once. He had been hired to do so. And yet I cared deeply for this man. Now he wanted me to forgive his actions. I could see his discomfort so I moved closer to him. I wasn't sure if I could really do it. So much had happened. "I'll try." At first he looked rather disappointed, but then he nodded and smiled. 'I..I..un.. under..understand." Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I felt relief wash over me.. He silently lay back down and I followed his lead, snuggling into his embrace as we watched the stars play across the moonlit sky. No one could take this moment away from us. No one.

**_Anthony.._**

I remember wandering the streets of LA almost every night. Looking for some peace and time alone. An escape from the busy streets of my mind. Away from all the violence. The killing. But this time I wasn't alone. Dylan was right here with me. Like an Angel of the night. What more could I wish for? It was certainly more than I ever hoped to get. We decided to go to a small park nearby. It might surprise one but I had been there a couple of times before. Mostly after midnight, when there were hardly any people around. I am quite used to being alone. I didn't remember having any friends back at the Orphanage either. Not that I made a lot of effort to change that. But at the time I didn't really care. My place wasn't at the Orphanage, though the nuns had been very kind. It was with my parents and the circus. Why had they been taken away from me? A question to remain unanswered. I noticed that Dylan was being awfully quiet. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I hoped that she wasn't angry with me for some reason. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Nothing important." Dylan softly said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe her. I had this feeling that something was bothering her. But I decided not to press her any further so I just nodded.

After walking for ten minutes we arrived at Central Park. Dylan pulled me along to sit on one of the benches. The one she picked out was partially shaded by a large tree. I wanted to make some sort of conversation but I didn't know how to start. It was making me slightly nervous. I fumbled with my cane for a few seconds before laying it aside. I couldn't remember a single moment when I didn't carry it with me. I wouldn't dare to leave it behind. It looked like an ordinary cane, but appearance could be deceiving. My weapon of choice, a rapier, was safely tucked inside. It wasn't the most ordinary weapon but I disliked the use of guns. Too simple. You just pulled the trigger and that was it. If I really had to use a gun, I would pick a German Luger. A rather remarkable choice.

Being an assassin I need to watch my back almost 24/7, which would be enough to drive any man insane. Somehow I learned to live with it. I tried to loosen up a bit and gave Dylan a playful nudge. She seemed a little distracted. My angel turned to look at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. But they were soon filled with tears. The sight of her crying made my heart ache. Why was she sad? Wasn't she happy to be here? It was probably because of me.. I never wanted to make her cry. But who was I fooling? She shouldn't be here with me. Anyone but me. The past always mattered. I shouldn't have forgotten that. But I didn't want to give her up yet. If I had to fight for her, I would. In spite of mistakes, in spite of destruction, I knew she was worth it.

"It's nothing.." She said wiping her tears away. "I'm just so glad you're here with me." _I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Dylan.._ I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I rubbed my face into her soft voluminous hair, smelling her exciting fragrance. I was surprised that I hadn't pulled out any hair because it was very hard to control myself. Now wasn't the time either. I would have to wait. Feeling her warm body against mine made my desires rise to the surface. But more importantly, I so wanted to let her know that everything would be ok. No, I wanted to tell her. I had wanted to earlier tonight. I wasn't feeling completely ready to give it another go, but I had to try.. I knew it would mean a lot to her and I wanted to make her smile again. To let her know how much she means to me. Taking a deep breath..

"M-my Ang..Angel..Do not wor..worry." God, it felt strange to hear my own voice. I had almost forgotten how it sounded like. Dylan looked shocked but then she laughed and threw her arms around me. At first I was a little stunned by her outburst, but it felt good to hear her laughing. When she pulled back, she had this goofy look plastered on her face. "You spoke!" She seemed really pleased that I had just spoken to her. It was quite a privilege too. After all, she was the first person to hear my voice since I was only a 7 year old boy. I smiled at her to let her know I felt the same way. I couldn't control myself, seeing her beautiful face lit up like that just made me want to kiss her senseless. She started to say something but I didn't pay any attention as I quickly closed the gap between us and kissed her. She obviously didn't mind as she returned the kiss. After awhile our lips lost contact but our eyes didn't. "Anthony. I don't want to lose you.. Not after this." My Angel finally said. I didn't want to lose her either. She was the one positive thing in my dreadful existence, in my empty and lonely life. I couldn't let her go. I knew I wasn't perfect. I probably never would be. But I cared for her, I .. loved her.

"Y-you won't.." I assured her. Dylan nodded. She seemed less worried than before. The night was coming to an end. We were both well aware of that. Earlier tonight we hadn't exactly paid it much thought. We were too caught up in each other to think straight. But now as the hours had passed, I think we both began to realise the situation we were in. A painful realisation. Then I got an idea. I would show her one of my favourite places here. I always liked to sit by the pond. The Orphanage also had a smaller one, stacked full with tiny gold fish.

I gently grabbed her hand and stood up. I tugged at it, indicating that I wanted her to follow me. "All right." She got up and started to follow me. We held hands all the way up to the pond. It was as if we were an actual couple. It was all so surreal. Maybe I was dreaming.. Dylan brought me out of my thoughts. "Do you come here often?" She asked me as she pulled me down on the grass. I simply nodded. She smiled at me and I watched her lay down onto the soft grass. "It's really nice here. I didn't know you liked this sort of thing..." Hmm.. I didn't think it was that odd.. I tried to glare at her but failed miserably.

Even after the events of tonight, it still surprised me that someone like her would want to be with someone like me.. It went against any logical reasoning. Love was something quite unexplainable. I was like that song. "A crazy little thing called love." It certainly made you do some crazy stuff. I wasn't sure if I could ever make up for the times i've hurt her. Could she ever forgive me? I needed to know. I opened my mouth to speak but I quickly closed it again. This was harder than I thought. _Come on. You can do it._ I tried again. "I wa..want to.." This wasn't working. Damnit! Dylan sat up and I felt my courage waver under her questioning stare. "What is it Anthony?" I suddenly felt very hot. I was probably making a fool of myself. My frustration was getting the better of me. Not to mention the hated feeling of embarassement. "Shh.. Relax. You still need to adjust. You haven't spoken for so many years. Your voice.. it needs time." I sighed. She was right. Ofcourse.

I still wanted to voice my thoughts.. I would give it one last try. "Ple-ease.." I struggled with the words but I wanted, no_ needed_, to go on. " for..forgive..m-me.." The surprise on my angel's face was evident. Dylan sat there completely silent. For a moment I thought about leaving, but then she moved closer to me and said. "I'll try." Well it was the best I could hope for.. At least she wasn't mad at me for asking such a thing. I slowly nodded and gave her a small smile. I knew she needed some time to digest all of this. I certainly did.. I had never been good at expressing my feelings. I mostly shut down any kind of emotion. It made the killing a lot easier. "I..I..un.. under..understand." I then gently lay down on the grass. Dylan did the same and snuggled into my arms. It felt good to hold her. Neither of us spoke a single word as we watched the sky in a comfortable silence. For the first time since years I prayed that this wouldn't be our only night together. I hoped that **he **would listen.


	3. Seperate Ways

_**Dylan..**_

It was almost 2 a.m. when we decided to call it a night. We walked back to my car which I had parked not far from the bar where we met. I didn't want to say goodbye but maybe it was better if we went our separate ways, even though I could feel my heart protest. I started fidgeting with my car keys, desperately trying to prolong this moment. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I absolutely had no idea how we were going to work out our differences, me being an angel, him being an assassin. What about Nathalie and Alex? Would I put their lives on the line by accepting Anthony into mine? They were my best friends and my collegues. And what would Charlie think? Anthony did assist in a plot to kill him.

If he would go back to his old ways, sooner or later we would end up fighting on opposite sides. I didn't think I could deal with that, not after what had happened tonight. Looking at him made my heart ache. _Why do I keep falling for the bad guy?_ After all the crappy experiences I've had one should think I would know better. _But you can't choose who you fall in love with Dylan_. The realization that I loved the thin man, Anthony, made me pause. Surely I wouldn't have felt miserable for 3 whole months if I didn't love him. _Well, nice mess you've gotten yourself into.._ I just knew these feelings wouldn't go away overnight. If ever.

One particular thought worried me.. If I left him.. when would I see him again? He could be dead without me knowing it. He already cheated death so many times. One day his luck would run out. I tried to dismiss that last thought since I was still getting over the whole rooftop issue. I often wondered if I could have helped him that night but I was paralyzed with fear and shock. I hadn't thought for one moment that Seamus would still be a threat until he plunged that sword through Anthony's chest. Seamus probably meant to stab him through the heart, but thank god he missed.

It was clear that I needed time to think this over. I couldn't deny my feelings for this man, but there were other things, other people, to consider. Our lives were so far apart. Maybe I was rushing into this.. romance.. or whatever you would call it, a little too fast. The joy and relief at finding Anthony alive had clouded my common sense. I couldn't let my heart dictate how to procede in this matter.. It would be selfish and not so smart considering my track record with men. Still, there was something about Anthony that made me trust him. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Especially after tonight.

Anthony touched my hand to get my attention. I realized I had been quiet for several minutes. When I looked up I noticed his worried expression. I gently squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'm fine. Really. But.." I didn't know how to start, didn't know how he would react. He raised an eyebrow. This meant he wanted me to continue so I did, albeit relunctantly. "I feel we're moving too fast.. I need some time to think. About us. About this situation. But know.. _Please_ know.. that I care deeply for you Anthony. Never doubt that." I laid my hand on his chest and his hand covered mine. I could feel his heart beating strongly underneath the crisp white shirt. If this was wrong, how come it felt so right.

Slowly withrawing my hand, I took a deep breath. "I need to go." Anthony just nodded. He seemed to understand. "I will see you again, right?" I had to ask, but he didn't answer me. His hand went through my hair, messing it up, before grabbing a handful. Our eyes were locked and his blue ones displayed a fire I hadn't seen before. He roughly pulled my head to the side before his lips descended on mine with a ferocity I wouldn't have thought him capable of. It reminded me of Seamus, but in a good way. When the kiss ended I felt slightly dazed. _Wow. _"Y-you will." Then he stepped back and I was certain he was going to leave. I was wrong. He searched his pockets and produced his notepad and fountainpen. He started scribbling down a bunch of things. Anthony moved closer and placed the note into my hand. I wanted to say something but he put a finger to my lips. He smiled and bent down to kiss me one more time, much more gently. His kiss was soft and loving. A warm feeling spread throughout my body and I closed my eyes to fully savour this sensation. It lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away. I knew he was gone.

Suddenly remembering the note in my hand I quickly looked at it. On the small piece of paper he had written down his address. Now I would always know where to find him.

I carefully folded the note and slipped it into my jeans pocket, not wanting to lose this important piece of information.

_Soon Anthony.. Soon I will know what to do. _

_**Anthony..**_

The entire walk to her car I was wondering what would happen next. If I really wanted to be with Dylan, then I would have to quit being an assassin. She wouldn't want to be with someone who killed for money. For someone like her I was willing to walk a straighter path. God himself had given me a second chance. I was still alive, which was nothing short of a miracle. I had to take this chance at a new and better life. A normal life.. Well somewhat normal. Dylan would still be an Angel. But did I really want that? No more killing was one thing, having a relationship and possibly sharing a home, entirely another. I would have a social life. I shuddered at the mere thought. _Scary. _

Dylan was fumbling with her keys. She looked terribly uncomfortable. I wanted to say something to make it all better but didn't know what and I got the impression neither did she. I moved closer and touched her hand, briefly brushing my thumb along the side. She looked up and smiled, gently squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine. Really. But.." She had been silent for some time. I couldn't deny being worried about her. I knew she had alot on her mind and I already had a pretty good idea what was occupying her thoughts. I wasn't a fool by any means. I raised an eyebrow to let her know I wanted her to explain further. "I feel we're moving too fast.. I need some time to think. About us. About this situation. But know.. _Please_ know.. that I care deeply for you Anthony. Never doubt that." She wanted time.. time to think.. I understood. The past couldn't be erased. It was impossible. I would give her all the time she needed, hoping she would come back to me. Eventually.

She laid a hand on my chest and almost instantly I covered it with my own. I wondered if she noticed my anxiety. This was all very new to me. After awhile Dylan slowly withrew her hand. "I need to go." I nodded my consent and understanding. I would let her go. For now.

"I will see you again, right?" If I had any say in it, this definitely wouldn't be our last meeting. Or did she intend to just walk away and never look back? She seemed fine, but I knew a thing or two about body language. It was just a façade. A brave face to conceil her inner turmoil. Always the tough one. I had to believe we would work this out, but there would be obstacles along the way. I inhaled deeply, focusing on the unique scent that was Dylans. I wanted to remember it as best as I could. After all I wasn't sure how long it would be before I would see her again. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own when I reached out to touch the copery curls, revelling in their softness. I enjoyed letting the strands of hair slide through my fingers.. I knew this kind of behaviour seemed rather odd to other people, but I never cared what_ they_ thought.

My need to kiss her was overpowering. I could see it from the look in her eyes before I eagerly claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Never before have I desired a woman as much as Dylan. With much regret I ended the kiss. Knowing I still had a question to answer. My voice grew steadier and my confidence stronger.

"Y-you will."

But soon we would be going our seperate ways. To make sure she would have a way to contact me I thought it be best to leave her the address of my apartment. I took a step back, putting some distance between our bodies. I didn't fail to notice the panic written all over her pretty face. Saying our goodbyes was going to be extremely hard. I quickly retrieved my notepad and pen to write down the address. Having done so I slipped the note into her hand.

We regarded eachother thoughtfully and it was a moment I didn't want spoiled by words. So when Dylan opened her mouth to say something, anything, I quickly stopped her. Instead I bent down and captured her lips in a less passionate kiss, but one driven by a different set of emotions. It was wonderful. A beautiful ending to an extraordinary night.

Safe to say I wasn't keen on leaving her.. I knew I had to. So I left her standing there with half parted full red lips and a dreamy look on her face. What a picture she made.

_Goodbye My Angel.. Until we meet again.  
_


End file.
